Master Naruto
by Charlie Sierra
Summary: Continued from Five Tailed Demon Dog
1. The Summoning

Uzumaki Naruto sighed, and kicked the grass at his feet. The just recent attempt to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru's grip was a total failure. "I'm still not strong enough…" He mumbled miserably, his blue eyes looking towards the night sky. Earlier on that mission, he had vowed to himself that he wouldn't rely on the Kyuubi's power no longer, especially after Yamato-Taichou had told him he attacked Sakura when he lost control of himself.

He shook his head, and look back towards the ground. He didn't want to think of such negative things anymore. _'I'll get stronger no matter what!' _He thought determined, and clenched his fists. Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going, and fell flat on his face, tripping over a rock. "Itai…" He mumbled, rubbing his head. He instantly turned around to glare at the rock, and blinked as he noticed a rolled scroll pressed underneath the rock.

"What's this?" He questioned no one, flipping the rock over to grasp the wrinkled scroll. He stared at the scroll intently, noting that it looked very old. He was surprised that it didn't crumble under his tight grip. His finger gripped the edges, and he gulped. He only hoped that this wasn't an exploding note, or something dangerous to his safety.

"Here goes…" He mumbled, and ripped the scroll open, his blue eyes instantly closing just in case. After a few moments, feeling his body intact and no explosion, he opened his eyes slowly. He glanced down at the contents of the scroll, and his eyes widened in recognition. "This is a summoning scroll!" He stated to himself, reading the contents quickly, wondering what kind of creature this scroll would summon.

"…What…?" He mumbled after he read it, disappointed that the scroll did not specify what creature it would summon. "At least it doesn't need blood…" He said, knowing that he really shouldn't do this, but wanted to anyway.

He placed his hands on the two outlines, and pumped his chakra into the scroll, just as the instructions said to do. He sat back, and waited for the summoned creature.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance as after a minute passed and the creature did not appear. "Must've been a fake…" He mumbled, and got up to walk away, intending on getting some ramen.

He was totally caught off guard when the scroll suddenly exploded, the force of the small blast knocking him on his back. He quickly leapt to his feet, a kunai at hand, ready to defend himself against any kind of creature that the scroll summoned.

His eyes narrowed, as he waited for the smoke to clear, and almost fell back to the ground in shock as he finally saw the creature.

It was a tiny fox kit, lying on the ground.

"What…?" He said in disbelief, this is what the scroll summoned? The fox kit was even smaller than Akamaru when he was a puppy. He shuffled closer, slightly wary of the fox. Who knows, it could be like the Kyuubi for all knew. _'But it doesn't look like it could do much damage…' _He thought, as he keenly observed the small fox. It was pure black in colour, and he sighed in relief as he noticed it had only one tail.

He carefully walked closer, tensing a bit when the fox finally opened its eyes, revealing a bright blue colour. He instantly stopped as the fox turned its head to look at him, getting up from its position on the ground.

He blinked as the fox suddenly wagged its tail, making a very small bark sound. He almost grinned as the fox tilted its head, looking at him like a curious puppy. He sighed as he thought of Konoha, knowing that foxes were a very tense subject in the village. He probably wouldn't be allowed to bring 

in this fox, no matter how small it was. "Sorry, little guy…" He said quietly, kneeling down to pet the tiny fox. He grinned widely as the fox began to lick his hand with its small pink tongue. He got back up, slightly disappointed that he couldn't take the fox back into Konoha. He started back to Konoha, and looked down in surprise, as the fox trotted right behind him.

"What? No, I can't take you to Konoha…" He stated, stopping as the fox only tilted its head again, obviously not knowing what he just said. He closed his eyes, if he left the small fox here; it would probably be killed by one of Konoha's shinobi. "Alright fine…come here…" He knelt down as gestured with his hand for the fox to come closer. The fox quickly did so, licking his hand once again. He grinned, and opened his orange and black jacket, looking around suspiciously before stuffing the fox into his coat.

He stood up, quickly zipping his jacket up, and walked back to a secret hole in the gate. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get back the front gate with a big lump in his coat. He shifted as the fox's soft fur rubbed against his skin through his fish-net shirt. "No ramen…I guess." He said disappointedly, easily getting through the hole, and walking in the direction of his run-down apartment building. Naruto quickly fished for his key, and went up to his apartment suite, sighing in relief as absolutely no one noticed him.

He opened his jacket, and let the fox out, slowly lowering it the ground. He blinked as the fox didn't even explore, only sat at his feet obediently, as if waiting for something. He raised a brow, and sighed. It was eleven at night; he really should be getting to bed. He was being trained by Kakashi-sensei, and Yamato-Taichou tomorrow, and he knew it would not be easy.

He walked to his room, and the fox quickly followed him, right at his heels. He threw off his jacket, shirt, and pants. Not even bothering to change into his pyjama's, and lied down in bed, putting the fox on his pillow right beside his head, petting it one last time before nodding off to sleep.

"No…just one more…minute…" Naruto mumbled, shifting in his warm bed as s finger poked at his forehead. He grumbled, before turning on his side to get away from the annoying poking.

The poking went away for a moment, and Naruto was content. He frowned in his sleep as two hands pressed on his side, and started to shake him slowly.

"Master…wake up…" A very feminine voice said in his ear, something wet licked at his cheek.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and his head turned slowly over, his blue eyes growing incredibly wide at the sight.

There was a girl.

There was a girl, who he had never seen before, sitting right beside his bed in his apartment, and she was wearing no clothes.

He flashed out of bed, his back against the wall, stuttering and pointing at the girl. She only tilted her head like a curious puppy.

"W-what?! W-who are you…?" He stuttered, his eyes growing even wider as he noticed the not-so-normal appendages on her person. She had a pair of black fox ears poking out of her long hair, twitching at his loud stutters. She also had a swishing fox tail, which seemed to be wagging at the sight of him. Her head tilted even more at his question.

His face grew very hot as he noticed that she was wearing nothing, though her weird dog-like sitting position hid her womanly parts under her waist, and her hair hid her breasts from his view.

"W-where did you come from?" He stuttered again, almost at the point of hyperventilating.

She blinked, and then smiled widely, showing sharp fang-like teeth. "Don't you remember? You summoned me from that scroll…" She said in a very child-like voice, staring at him adoringly.

Naruto turned his head to look at her, and then immediately turned away, his face even more red than before. He couldn't talk to her properly if she was wearing no clothes. He quickly grabbed his discarded black shirt, and a pair of his clean boxers, and handed them to her, his face still a bright red. "H-here…" He mumbled, looking away from her.

She blinked, looking down at his clothes curiously. "Huh? What is this…?" She asked, grabbing at his clothes, looking at them, completely puzzled.

Naruto stopped short, what the hell did she mean? She didn't know what clothes were? How could that even be? He blinked as she suddenly grabbed his clothes out of his hands.

"…Do I put them on me like what you are doing…?" The fox-girl asked, looking at his boxer shorts curiously. Naruto's face exploded with red once again, just noticing that he was only wearing his underwear, and in front of a girl no less! Albeit, a not-so-normal girl that seemed to resemble a fox, but a girl none the less! He quickly shoved his shirt on at least, not being able to find his orange pants that he had thrown somewhere the night before.

He looked up, and sighed in relief as she seemed to get the idea of clothes, and even put them on correctly. Though, he did wince a little as she ripped a large hole in the back of the shorts to let her tail poke through. But now, at least, he could talk to her face-to-face.

"Who are you?" He asked again, a serious look on his face. He was sure that he would be able to hear her if she broke into his apartment, so how did she get in?

She tilted her head again in that really cute way. "My name is Kagome, and you summoned me from that scroll that you found. I am that fox that you brought into your den." She explained, grinning widely and showing off her sharp fangs.

Naruto was completely taken back, how in the hell could she be that little fox that he had found? "H-how…?" He completely stuttered, his mouth wide open.

The fox-girl now known as Kagome giggled. "That scroll that you found was a sacred possession of Inari-sama's. The scroll found you worthy enough of a master for me, and you were able to summon me. I am a spirit fox, a messenger and servant of Inari-sama." She explained, proudly puffing out her chest as she mentioned being a servant of the Kami.

Naruto could not say a word, his eyes wide and his mouth dropping open. A spirit fox? Master? Inari-sama? _'What the hell?' _Naruto could only think, blinking as he felt the Kyuubi slowly rise from his usual slumber at the sight of another fox.

"W-what…?" He stammered, feeling totally lost.

Kagome tilted her head again. "You were good enough to summon me, and now you are my master and I am your servant and messenger. I will do whatever you want me to." She explained, grinning happily once again.

"B-but you were a fox before…" Naruto spluttered, seemingly not hearing a word which she had just said.

She smiled even wider. "Yes, I am only a kit and only have one tail, so I cannot take on a human appearance yet. But Inari-sama gave me a human body that matched your age, so we can communicate with each other…" She clarified, wagging her fluffy tail even harder.

Naruto only slumped against the wall, still totally confused. He was the new master of this messenger fox? That was what she was saying? He blinked as he felt Kyuubi wake up fully form his slumber, hearing every word that the spirit fox had said.

He frowned slightly as he heard the Kyuubi laugh darkly, saying things to him that fifteen year-old boys should not hear. He blanched, feeling his face grow hot once again. _'Who knew that the Kyuubi was a pervert…?' _He blankly thought, almost falling down from his sitting position as Kagome suddenly sat in front of him, her nose just an inch away from his face.

He blinked at her next sentence, and vaguely wondered how she could have known.

"There's a demon fox sealed into you, isn't there?"


	2. Meeting Master Naruto's Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Naruto

"There's a demon fox sealed into you, isn't there?"

Naruto stared at her in complete shock, wondering how she even knew. _'But then again, she is a fox…maybe she sense the Kyuubi or something…'_He thought, feeling the Kyuubi slip back into his slumber, after all the annoying comments he had made about the female fox. "H-how do you know that…?" He mumbled, looking at the floor. His brain automatically thought that she would hate him, like the majority of Konoha did. He was surprised when she suddenly smiled.

"Do you know a lot about kitsune then?" She suddenly asked, her fluffy tail wagging even faster.

Naruto only blinked, and slowly shook his head. Despite that he had a kitsune sealed into him; he virtually knew nothing about foxes. The only thing that he knew was they could somehow gain more than one tail.

"Oh…" Kagome said, her tail coming to a halt. She only blinked, looking at him curiously. "Then…does Master Naruto want me to tell him about foxes…?" She asked hesitantly, and Naruto widened his blue eyes. Firstly, how the hell did she know his name? He never recalled telling it to her at all. And secondly, he would like to know about foxes; maybe it could help him control the Kyuubi a bit better. He knew that he lost control of himself when he used four tails, maybe she could teach him how to use more without losing control…

"Yeah…I do…" He said, his blue eyes looking towards Kagome intently. He would ignore the 'master' part for now.

Kagome smiled again, and her tail wagging presumed. She was just glad that she could help her new master. It was what she was meant to do. "Okay…I'll tell Master everything that I know. Master already knows that I am a spirit kitsune, but the fox in Naruto-sama is different from me…" She was cut off but Naruto's frown.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, weren't foxes all the same? How was the Kyuubi any different from Kagome? Other than Kagome being able to take on a human appearance…but then again, he had never really asked Kyuubi anything except for his power. He had no desire to get to know the Kyuubi in the first place.

"I am a Myoubu, a spirit fox or a celestial fox. The fox sealed in Naruto-sama is a Nogitsune, a field fox…" Kagome was cut off again by Naruto.

"What is the difference between the two?" He asked confusedly, were foxes really this complicated?

"A celestial fox are the kitsune that are the messengers of Inari-sama, and reside in Realm of Kami with Inari-sama. A field fox is a kitsune that refused to serve Inari-sama, and were banished from the heavens…" Kagome blinked as Naruto gasped again.

"Y-you mean you live in heaven?" He stuttered, he never really believed in heaven or any of that stuff.

The kitsune nodded. "Hai, sometimes I reside in heaven and sometimes I reside in the Realm of Kami, which is a dimension very similar to the human world." Kagome smiled, at Naruto-sama's funny looking face. She didn't know humans could be so amusing. She had been told by her fellow messenger foxes that human were stupid, and easily manipulated, only good for the energy that the foxes could feed off of. But Naruto didn't really look that stupid to her, he just didn't know about foxes, which wasn't that big of a deal. Most humans didn't know the Kitsune Lore.

Naruto blinked, and suddenly noticed a necklace that vaguely resembled a collar around Kagome's neck. There was a small white glowing round-shaped jewel hanging off the necklace. "What's that?" He questioned, pointing at the white jewel, and Kagome only blinked.

"Oh…that is my Hoshi no Tama, my Star Ball. This represents my service to Inari-sama, it holds a portion of my soul, so I get separated from it for too long, then I could die. Inari-sama also put eight tails of power into it, so no human would be able to kill me while I am serving Naruto-sama…" Kagome grinned widely, wagging her tail even faster.

Naruto's mouth was almost hanging open again; she would die if separated from the ball for too long? And it contained power? If she said it contained eight tails, and she already had one…then she was essentially as strong as Kyuubi…

Naruto gulped, there was no way he could reveal this…or could he? Maybe Tsunade-baa-chan would accept Kagome, she did accept him. But then again, he was only the human container of a fox, while Kagome was the fox itself. _'Should I tell Sakura-chan and the others first…?'_He thought, if Kagome did get accepted by Tsunade, then she could help them try and retrieve Sasuke again. She, hopefully, would be strong enough…

'_Oh crap! My training with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou…!' _He thought, frantically panicking. The training would begin in half-an-hour, and he couldn't be late. _'What about Kagome…?'_He stopped, and glanced towards Kagome, who was looking at him with a curious expression. _'I'll have to bring her with me…'_He sighed; there was no way that he could leave here by herself. It was obvious enough that she didn't know anything about humans; she didn't even know what clothes were!

"Can you hide your…ears and tail? I want to bring you somewhere, and humans don't know about…kitsune…" He said hesitantly, not really wanting offend Kagome with his question. Though, he was sure that Kagome would not hurt him, apparently, he was her new 'master.'

Kagome blinked at the question, and nodded slowly. "I'll try…" She said, and suddenly a large puff of smoke completely covered her, the smoke clearing away in a moment. The large fox ears were gone, but the fluffy tail still remained.

Naruto sweat-dropped, this would be a big problem if she couldn't hide her tail.

"I'm sorry…kits have a really hard time hiding their tails when shape shifting…" Kagome said, looking like she was about to cry. She really wanted to go out with Naruto-sama and explore the human world. It was her first time in the human world.

Naruto instantly panicked, not wanted her to cry at all. He grinned as an idea hit him. "You still can turn into a fox, right?" He asked, smiling widely to get her spirits up.

Kagome nodded, and smiled as well. "You'll take me outside if I turn back into a fox?" Her tail wagged crazily, her face growing excited.

Naruto smiled and nodded, before a serious expression fell into his face. "Yeah…but you have to stay hidden until I say so, most of the people here…don't like foxes…" He said, not wanting explain more.

Kagome shifted excitedly, before another puff of smoke covered her, the small black fox appearing as the smoke dissipated. She shuffled up to Naruto, barking excitedly.

He grinned, and petted her on the head. "Just wait here for a minute; I have to shower quickly…" He stated, and grabbed his clothes, running to the bathroom. Kagome only tilted her head, not knowing what a 'shower' was. She laid down on his bed, and only ten minutes later, Naruto came into the 

room, his blond hair sopping wet. He was dressed in his usual clothes of orange and black, complete with his Konoha head-band.

"Okay, let's go…" He said, and picked Kagome up, carefully putting her into his pouch on his waist. The pouch was large enough for Kagome to fit in comfortable enough. He quickly walked out the door, wanting to get to the training as fast as he could. He wanted to become stronger to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru's desire for the Uchiha's body.

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped short as he heard Sakura's voice calling to him. He raised a brow as he noticed that Sakura was with Sai, but it really wasn't an uncommon occurrence anymore. Both Naruto and Sakura had decided to hang out with Sai almost constantly, to teach him what it was like to have bonds with others. It did seem to be working, but very slowly. Sai still did say things that could piss them off, but they forgave him anyway.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sai…" He grinned widely, shoving his arms behind his head. He had decided to tell them about Kagome first, but only about her fox-form for now. He would tell them all later about her being a spirit fox, and only if she was alright with it.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura questioned, looking at him with her green eyes.

"Oh, I'm just going to train with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou…" Naruto answered, and a serious expression fell into his face. "Hey, Sakura-chan, Sai…there's something that I want to tell you…but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone else…" Naruto lowered his voice, already knowing that Sakura wouldn't resist, she was the kind of girl that loved secrets.

Sakura blinked, and even Sai looked interested. "…Alright…" Sakura said, wanting to know what could be so secretive with Naruto. Sai only nodded, agreeing with Naruto's terms.

Naruto looked around suspiciously; the place that they were in was too public. They would have to go to the training grounds; he knew that no one would be likely around. "Okay…follow me…" He said, leading them to the training ground where he was supposed to meet Kakashi and Yamato. He almost sighed in relief as he noticed that they were not there yet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them just yet.

"Okay…what you have to drag us out here for…?" Sakura demanded, her hands on her hips, tapping her booted foot against the ground. Sai only watched Naruto intently, wondering what was so special that they had to go all the way out for here for.

Naruto looked around suspiciously again, noticing that no one was around. "Okay…you promise not to tell any one else?" He asked again just to make sure.

"Yes…just tell us already!" Sakura sighed impatiently, an annoyed look on her face.

Naruto nodded, and opened his pouch on his waist, carefully bringing out Kagome.

Sakura gasped, and even Sai's eyes widened a bit. Kagome tilted her head, looking at the two new humans curiously. Naruto was the only human she had ever seen; she was surprised that they all looked so different. Most spirit foxes resembled each other, even in human form. Kagome was an exception, she was a rare black coloured kitsune, and she was considered a very good omen. Thus, she was granted a human form by Inari-sama that didn't resemble all the other kitsune.

"Where did you find it?" Sakura gasped, she knew that most foxes found around Konoha immediately were killed by the shinobi. Konoha was very cautious when it came to kitsune's and did not take any risks. The Leaf Village did not want another incident like the Kyuubi attack.

"I found her wondering around the gate, and took her to my apartment. I didn't want her to be killed by the guards…" Naruto half-lied, he wasn't going to tell them that he was the one who had summoned her. He hesitantly handed Kagome over to Sakura as she gestured.

"Aww…it's so cute!" Sakura almost squealed, holding the kitsune up to her face. She giggled as the fox licked her face softly. Kagome wagged her tail, now knowing that these weren't bad humans. Some spirit foxes were hunted down ruthlessly by human hunters for their fur. But these humans seemed to be okay, and they were friends of her new master.

Sakura handed the fox over to Sai, who surprisingly, took her gently. He slowly petted her head, as she licked his arm.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at him surprised. Maybe he was an animal lover, or something? They had never seen him like this…

Everyone jumped up in surprise when a voice interrupted them.

"Now what do you have there?" Kakashi asked, as he appeared with Yamato beside him. They looked at the sudden guilty looks that appeared on Naruto's and Sakura's face.

"Ahh…n-nothing…" Naruto stuttered, standing in front of Sai, who was still holding the small fox, to hide them from view. He did not expect for Kakashi and Yamato to appear so suddenly.

Kakashi raised his brow, already have seen the fox that Naruto was lamely trying to hide. He glanced up as Yamato walked past them, and grabbed the fox from Sai's hands.

"N-no, wait…!" Naruto started, thinking that Yamato might kill Kagome, or something horrible. He was surprised when Yamato only held Kagome, and petted her gently.

Naruto blanched, and watched as Kagome also licked Yamato on the face. "W-what…?" He mumbled, he didn't know Yamato liked animals…

He looked up as Kakashi glanced at him. "Naruto, what are you planning to do with that fox exactly…?" Kakashi asked, he didn't want his student to get too attached to the animal; there was a large chance that it would be killed by a Konoha-nin.

"Nothing…she's just a pet…" Naruto muttered, looking away. He couldn't exactly tell his team that she was actually his…servant, or whatever she said she was to him.

Kakashi only nodded slowly, before staring at Naruto with hard eyes. "Are you ready for your training then?" He questioned, as Yamato looked up from the fox, also glancing at Naruto.

Naruto blinked, he had forgotten about the training. "Yeah!" He said, determined. He wanted to become stronger. He remembered that Kakashi said he would tell him about elements, and what his main element was. He carefully took Kagome as Yamato handed her back, and smiled down at her. She barked happily, and wagged her tail. He sighed, before handing her over to Sakura. "Ne…Sakura-chan, can you take care of her for awhile?" He asked, and smiled as Sakura nodded.

Naruto turned back to Kakashi and Yamato, a determined look on his face.

He would get stronger, no matter what it took.

"You're so cute!!" Sakura smiled happily at the fox, walking down the many streets of Konoha with Sai. They had decided to leave Naruto to train in peace. Sakura didn't even bother to hide the small fox; she knew that she could go to Tsunade if anyone had a problem with the fox. She was sure that Tsunade would not let anyone actually kill the little animal. It was obviously only a baby fox, and it could not harm anyone. She glared at the passing people as they openly stared at the fox, pointing and whispering.

Couldn't these people get over the Kyuubi attack? It happened over fifteen years, and didn't even mean that all foxes were evil. This one was particularly sweet.

She gripped the fox tighter as it struggled; obviously it wanted to get back to Naruto. "No, you can't go back to Naruto, he's busy training. You might get hurt if you go back there…" Sakura explained, though she thought it was rather useless. It was only an animal; it shouldn't be able to understand her. Sakura was sure it was not a ninja-summoned animal. She winced a bit as the fox's claws scratched her arm, and she roughly squeezed the fox to make it stop.

The fox gave a small yelp, and Sakura sighed. She didn't want to hurt the animal. She glanced up as Sai chose this minute to speak.

"You shouldn't treat animals so roughly…" Sai stated with his quiet voice, glancing over at his female team-mate.

Sakura only frowned at him, before huffing in annoyance. "You take it then…" Sakura said impatiently, she wanted to see Sai get scratched as well. She handed the fox over to Sai, who took it surprisingly quickly.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as the kitsune calmed down after a few minutes of gentle petting from Sai. The fox wagged its tail again, and licked Sai's arm. "How did you do that?' She questioned, slightly amazed that her team-mate who claimed to have no emotions could easily calm down a wild animal.

Sai glanced up, his black eyes staring into Sakura'a green ones. He had no real desire to tell her, but he knew it was the way to make bonds with others. He glanced back down at the fox kit. "My Onii-san liked animals a lot, and used to bring back small animals to me all the time. I had learned much about wild animals, and how to treat them…" Sai explained, glancing forward. He was sure Sakura would make a big deal over this, he almost told no one about his brother from when he was enlisted in ANBU Root.

"Oh…" Was Sakura's lame response, She knew it was a slightly painful subject for Sai, even though he didn't show it externally. She sighed quietly, she really did want to get to know her newest team-mate, and ask him all about his brother, but it was private information. If Sai wanted her to know, then he would tell her himself.

Kagome blinked, purring under the soft petting. She didn't know why these two humans were taking her away from Naruto-sama, but she trusted them. She couldn't smell any malice from the two, and they were Naruto-sama's close friends. She relaxed, looking at Naruto-sama's home village curiously. It wasn't exactly the nicest smelling place; she could only really smell what she assumed what was human. There was a lot of it, and she crinkled her sensitive nose. At least, the two humans nearest her smelled decent.

The female had a scent of flowers, a nice floral scent that reminded Kagome of the wild fields that the kitsune loved to roam around in the Realm of Kami. The male had a scent of nice-smelling wood that Kagome had no clue of what is called, but didn't really care; it was a nice scent all the same. It was too bad that his scent was also tainted by a heavy strong-smelling ink. Kagome didn't like ink all too much, if the scent was too strong, then she could pass out, her nose was very sensitive.

Her ears twitched as she listened to the incoherent ramblings of the humans passing, and she blinked in curiosity as the passing humans seemed to shoot her heated glares, their scent filled with malice. She shivered slightly, and curled into Sai's arms more tightly. _'Naruto-sama was right when he said almost everyone didn't like foxes…' _She thought, as her tail twitched at the thought of her new master. She had listened to the conversation between Naruto-sama and the silver-haired human.

He had said something about training as she remembered. _'Can Naruto-sama use his kitsune's tails…?' _She wondered, knowing that a fox's powers came from its tails. She blinked, and her head shot up as she scented a certain smell…

"Hey, Sakura…!"

Sakura and Sai looked up, watching as Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata walked up to them, Kiba's ninken, Akamaru, ambling slowly behind them. "Kiba, Hinata…" Sakura nodded to them, smiling at the shy Hyuuga.

"Where's Naruto?" Kiba asked, looking around curiously. Naruto was usually never far from his team, or else he was at the ramen stand.

"Naruto's training right now with Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura explained, blinking as she glanced at the frantically struggling fox in Sai's arms.

Both Kiba and Hinata also looked at the fox, who now was yelping in fright, scratching Sai's arms with its sharp claws. Sai was struggling to keep his grip on the fox, knowing that Naruto would get angry at him if he released her. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the fox's current anxiety. It was obviously that dog-nin who was growling quietly at the fox, looking like he would spring at any given moment.

"Akamaru! That's enough!" Kiba shouted towards his canine partner, also noticing that it was growling at the terrified fox. Akamaru stopped immediately, and whimpered towards his human partner, but Kiba kept on glaring at him. Kiba sighed; he knew that foxes and dogs did not get along in the least. Foxes were afraid of dogs because they used to be hunted down by dogs. "Akamaru, go on home…" He ordered, but glancing at Akamaru with a sorry look. Akamaru only seemed to snort, but went on anyway.

As soon as Akamaru went away, the fox immediately calmed down, and stopped scratching Sai. The kitsune looked at the two new humans curiously, instantly not liking the new male. He had the scent of dog all over him.

"What's that?" Kiba asked, glancing at the fox, interested. Hinata also looked at the fox, slightly inquisitive at the animal. She had thought foxes were banned from Konoha.

"This is Naruto's new pet…" Sakura explained, taking the fox from Sai, and quickly shoving it into a shocked Hinata's arms. "It is a really sweet thing…" Sakura stated, and smiled at the Hyuuga.

Hinata only awkwardly held the fox; she had never really held an animal in her life. The Hyuuga clan was not that big on pets, the only animal she had ever held was Akamaru when he was a puppy. A small smile appeared on her face as the kitsune glanced up at her with an inspecting look. She almost dropped the fox in shock as it barked loudly at her, its tail swishing quickly. Hinata blinked, as the fox suddenly grazed her arm with its small tongue. She smiled again, holding the fox closer to her. 

'_Naruto-kun has also held her…'_Hinata thought with a light blush, thinking of her infatuation with Naruto. It had not gone away, even over the two years Naruto had been out of the village.

Sakura beamed, happy to see the shy Hyuuga act this way. She had always thought Hinata had been too self-conscious for her own good. She took the fox back as Hinata handed it to her, quietly explaining that they were due to meet their Jounin leader, Kurenai.

Sakura waved good-bye, and sighed. "So what do you want to do Sai?" She asked, and Sai only shrugged, not having anything on mind. Sakura huffed, a frown appearing on her face. Sai could participate a little more, she thought that he was also too quiet for his own good. _'But I can't really blame him…' _Sakura thought, as she led Sai to a nearby civilian park to relax. _'Being raised in 'Root' wouldn't exactly be the warmest place…' _She thought sarcastically, sitting down at the base of a tree.

Sai sat beside her, and brought out his scrolls and ink, obviously intending to draw something.

Sakura smiled; at least there was something that Sai was passionate about. She let the fox go, letting it sniff and explore the surrounding area. She simply leaned back against the tree, and relaxed for the first time in awhile.

"…There you are…" Naruto said tiredly, almost stumbling over to Sakura's and Sai's spot in the deserted civilian park. He panted tiredly, resting his hands on his knees. He was dead tired, and all he wanted to do was go home and lie in his comfy bed, but he had to collect Kagome first.

Sakura glanced up, just waking up from her light doze. "Oh Naruto…" She mumbled, blinking as she noticed it was already getting to be dark. "So…how was your training?" Sakura questioned, standing up and stretching her arms.

Naruto sighed, it was hell, he had ended up losing control again, three tails appearing of the Kyuubi's chakra. But he ended up using his new improved Rasengan successfully, and was proud of himself for it. "It was…fine…" He vaguely answered, glancing at Sai in surprise as he noticed that Kagome was curled in a tight ball in Sai's lap.

Sakura hid her smile with her hand; she had noticed that Sai actually seemed to be getting attached to Naruto's pet fox. She turned as a thought occurred to her. "What's its name? You did name it, right?" Sakura seemed to demand, and Naruto panicked for a moment.

Naruto knew that he really couldn't use 'Kagome' for a name, it wasn't really a pet name, and Sakura might think him weird if he used an uncommon name such as that, it wasn't even really a name to his knowledge. He knew it was a popular children's game, but he liked it as a name all the same. "Ano…her name…is…Chibi…" Naruto stuttered, naming Kagome the first word he could think of. She was very small when in her fox-form, so it kinda fit.

"…Chibi…?" Sakura muttered under her breath, looking like she was debating in her mind if she liked the name or not. She finally nodded contently, obviously approving of the name.

They both glanced up as Sai got up, and handed 'Chibi' over to Naruto. "Thanks Sai…" Naruto mumbled, clutching Kagome closer to himself. His eyes lit up slightly as Kagome wagged her tail furiously at the sight of him.

"…Well…I'll see you tomorrow…" He said hesitantly, he really did want to socialize with his friends a bit more, but was simply too tired to. He quietly sighed in relief as Sakura and Sai nodded, letting him go without any fuss. "Thanks…" He muttered, and started off to his apartment building, Kagome held tightly in his arms.

He sighed tiredly as he finally reached his apartment building, and fished out his key. As soon as he entered his suite he kicked off his sandals, and he fell back into his bed. Kagome leapt out of his arms, and a puff of smoke immediately covered her. The smoke cleared in an instant, and Kagome's human form appeared.

His eyes opened, and he was relieved that she wasn't without clothes this time. She was still wearing his black shirt and his boxers. He looked up as her fox ears popped out of her hair, and watched as she grinned widely at him, wagging her fluffy tail.

He was too tired to even make a sound when Kagome leapt into his bed beside him, her upper body leaning over him. "Your friends are really nice, Naruto-sama!" She excitedly told him, glancing down at him curiously as he didn't answer, but only nodded his head. She immediately started to help him as he tried to shrug off his orange and black coat, and threw it on the floor. She cocked her head to the side, as he slipped his pants off, also throwing them to the floor.

Naruto really didn't care if she saw him in his underwear; she had already seen him the night before, and besides, she really didn't seem to understand human behaviour anyway. She probably wouldn't blink twice if he stripped all the way down.

He snickered at the thought, before sighing almost sadly. She probably wouldn't understand…that. He did remember that she said she was only a kit, which essentially meant that she was only a baby fox, even if her human body was the same age as his own…

'_Stop thinking like that…!' _Naruto scolded himself, shifting in his bed as Kagome curled up to his side. He glanced over to her, and he almost smirked darkly. He already knew that she would do anything he would ask her to…

He sighed, and shook his head. He knew that he shouldn't take advantage of Kagome and her obvious lack of knowledge on humans.

He glanced over at Kagome again, and grinned, noticing that she was already asleep. He turned his head back, and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off into a slumber.

Naruto slowly awoke from his sleep, instantly noticing the lack of warmth from his side. His eyes opened, and he looked over to his side. He blinked as he noticed Kagome was not there. He sat up quickly, sighing in relief as he noticed that she was sitting by his window, and staring at it intently.

"…Kagome…?" He asked, concerned, not knowing what was wrong. His concern grew when she turned her head to look at him, instantly noticing the dark lines under her eyes. She didn't look all that cheerful.

"What's wrong?' He questioned again, leaning up even more, shoving the blanket down his legs. He was completely caught off guard as she yelped, and jumped right into him, shoving him face down with the force.

"It hurts and I feel hot!" She wailed, her ears twitching wildly. She hugged him tightly around the waist.

"What hurts?" He asked quickly, growing even more concerned.

He frowned as she pointed her lower stomach; maybe she ate something bad when she was in her fox-form? "Why does it hurt?" He asked quietly, maybe she would know the reason herself.

Kagome glanced up, her eyes all watery. "Inari-sama visited me yesterday night…" And Naruto immediately stiffened and gulped nervously at her next sentence.

"He said I was in heat!"


	3. Busted

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Naruto

Dedicated to: Kagome Yuki Niwa, for being such an awesome author

_Naruto smirked as Kagome mewled as he kissed her neck, licking at the sensitive skin. He for one, couldn't even believe he was doing this himself, but he simply couldn't resist. Especially after smelling the intoxicating scent that he had finally noticed after his initial shock of finding out that Kagome was in heat. He groaned quietly as Kagome licked at his ear, her warm breath puffing against him._

_He shivered; already knowing that was one of his more sensitive spots on his body. He sighed contently as she ran her clawed hands gently through his wild blond hair. He growled, his normally blue eyes turning a crimson red from the Kyuubi's influence as Kagome seemed to curiously grab at his manhood. He felt a shot of pleasure run up his spine as his spirit fox ran her hand up and down very slowly, her blue eyes gained red streaks. Her black fluffy tail swished wildly and she glanced up as Naruto groaned again, his hips instinctively thrusting up into her hand. _

_He held back a snarl as Kagome seemed to giggle at the gesture, and he turned his head to the side to catch his breath. She blinked, and looked at him curiously. Naruto clenched his eyes shut, as he felt his blunt teeth lengthen into sharp fangs and the whisker marks on his cheeks became more noticeable, darkening in colour. His eyes snapped open and he smashed his lips over Kagome's, shoving her head closer to his with his hand. _

_He sighed into Kagome's mouth as she licked his lips lightly, and shivered slightly as her long tail brushed against his back. He smirked into the kiss as he stoked her large fox ears, and listened to the kitsune's loud purring. _

_Her purring continued as he brought his other hand down to pet her smooth stomach, fingering the area just above her pelvic bone. Her tail swished even more wildly as his fingers moved slowly downward, finally hitting her aching area. She sighed into his mouth, feeling him stroke some area that she never knew that could cause someone to feel so…good. She really had no idea of the human anatomy, but didn't care at the moment. She slowly pushed her head back, and moved it to his ear. She knew that he had liked it before, and started to lightly lick again._

_He groaned loudly, before continuing with his ministrations. He gulped slowly, and finally entered his finger into that…warm place. He thrust his finger in and out, before inserting another finger into her willing body. Kagome shifted slightly, her breaths coming out in huffs. Her eyes closed shut as she laid her head upon his shoulder, nipping at the skin._

_Her eyes snapped open as Naruto seemed to move her in the position that foxes usually mated in. She turned her head to look at him curiously, and he smirked, rather darkly at that. Her ears flattened against her head and her tail stiffened as Naruto grasped her haunches with his own clawed hands. Her red streaked eyes widened as he quickly thrust himself into her heated body, her breath becoming pants at the sudden pleasure._

_Her fluffy tail flicked against Naruto's chest as he slowly began a comfortable enough rhythm, his claws digging into her skin. _

_His pace picked up, and Kagome mewled as her eyes shut in pleasure. Her stomach tightened, and a large tightly wound coil slowly appeared. She yelped in pure bliss just as Naruto shifted slightly hitting a certain spot. She shut her eyes as waves of pleasure crashed against her body, the white light flashing beneath her closed lids. Kagome could vaguely feel Naruto tense, and a warm liquid fill her lower reigons._

_Naruto panted, he had never felt that good in his entire life. He shut his red eyes in contentment, and frowned at the sudden poking._

"Naruto-sama!? Naruto-sama!?"

His eyes snapped open, and he looked up surprised. He almost leapt back in shock as he finally noticed that Kagome's own face was right in front of his, her blue eyes blinking curiously at his shocked expression. "W-wha…?" He mumbled, noting that Kagome was sitting in front of him, and still dressed in his clothing.

Her large ears twitched, and she tilted her head. "Are you alright, Naruto-sama? You went really quiet for a moment…" Kagome explained, slightly nervous that he could be ill, or something of the sort.

Naruto blanched, his eyes going wide as he finally noticed the Kyuubi laughing darkly in his head. _'That was you…!!' _Naruto thought angrily, and gulped as Kagome poked him in the forehead. He slowly turned his head to face her, and a sudden red blush formed on his whiskered cheeks as he remembered the daydream the Kyuubi had obviously and unwillingly provided for him.

His eyes widened even further as Kagome put her face right up to his, her nose almost touching his own. His entire face exploded with red, and he couldn't take it anymore as the thoughts lingered in his head.

He fell back, and fainted.

"Naruto-sama!?" Kagome panicked, not knowing why Naruto had just suddenly went still and quiet for a few minutes before falling to the ground unconscious. She quickly crawled over him, shaking the front of his shirt rather roughly. Her large ears went flat against her head in relief as she could hear the faint heart-beat of her new master. "What's wrong, Naruto-sama?" She mumbled, not knowing that Naruto couldn't hear her at all. Her fluffy tail stopped moving, and she moved her head up as she noticed a fast blur move straight towards her.

She yelped loudly as the blur roughly shoved her to the ground, pinning her on her stomach and grabbing her arms. She tensed as she could feel the sharp bite of cold metal resting upon her neck. Her ears went flat against her head at the cold voice.

"Who are you?" The voice demanded, and Kagome recognized it as the silver-haired human that she saw with Naruto a day earlier. She whimpered as the man pulled her arms even further behind her back, his tough grip becoming a bit painful. "Answer me!" He said even colder, the cold metal digging into the soft skin of her throat, drawing a small rivet of blood.

Her ears perked up slightly as she watched Naruto get up from his position on the floor, his face looking a little disoriented.

Naruto shook his head, and his eyes widened as he finally noticed that Kakashi-sensei was on top of Kagome, pinning her down with his much larger form. "Stop, Kakashi-sensei!" He said quickly and loudly, scrambling over to the pair.

Kakashi looked up from the kitsune, and stared at Naruto. He didn't really know what was going on. He had come to Naruto's apartment because he was late to another training session. When he had reached Naruto's apartment window, he was surprised to see a girl with fox-like features leaning over an unconscious Naruto. So of course, he reacted like any other shinobi would, quickly detaining the potential threat. He wasn't sure why Naruto would object to this, but was willing to listen to him.

Kagome attempted to wag her tail under the large man, the furry appendage flapping against the Jounin's green vest. She smiled widely at Naruto-sama, not even showing the slightest bit of pain due to the wound on her throat.

"Get off of her, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said quickly, noticing the bleeding wound on Kagome's throat. He winced slightly, this was his own fault. If he hadn't fainted when he did, he could've explained the situation to Kakashi-sensei without any violence. _'Though, I didn't want anyone to find out just yet…' _He sulked within his thought; he had wanted to find the perfect time to tell his team-mates and teachers, and even Tsunade. However, that was obviously ruined now.

Kakashi raised a brow, and took away that sharp kunai blade from the girl's neck, but did not get up from his position on the girl's back. He had to be cautious, he didn't know if she was going to attack or not. He furrowed his raised brow, and glanced down at the girl quickly._'Is she a demon? Perhaps one of the Bijuu…?' _He thought as he observed her not human features. It was unheard of for the Tailed Demons to even have a human form, but it wasn't impossible. No one even knew anything about the Bijuu, other that they were ferocious demons with a different number of tails and that they could be sealed within human containers. "Explain, Naruto." He demanded quietly, shifting slightly so it was a bit more comfortable for the girl, but was in position where he could easily detain her again.

Naruto blanched, his mind going completely blank. He didn't really know where to start. His mouth dried, but he ignored it. "Alright…the other day I found a scroll just outside of the gate. I opened it and found out that it was a summoning scroll…and it summoned her. She is a spirit kitsune and her name is Kagome. I'm her…new master…" Naruto explained rather vaguely, hesitating on the 'master' part. He still wasn't used to that at all.

Kakashi raised a brow, and sighed internally. Only Naruto would use a summoning scroll that he had no idea what it actually summoned. Naruto wasn't the kind to think ahead, and think about the possible outcomes of his actions. He was lucky that the summoned creature didn't attack Konoha, or something like that. Though, he did completely believe his student's story. There were weirder things in the world than a spirit fox, and Naruto actually being the owner of one. "She will not attack then?" He asked, just making sure. A ninja couldn't be too cautious.

Naruto shook his head quickly; he didn't really think that Kagome could even hurt a fly. Though, he knew absolutely nothing about her fighting abilities. _'Maybe I should ask her later…' _He thought vaguely, sighing as Kakashi slowly got off Kagome's back. He smiled slightly as Kagome quickly leapt to sit down beside him, looking in Kakashi's direction curiously, but not saying a word.

Kakashi only stared back, sighing again internally. Could this really be kept a secret? Naruto didn't exactly have to tell the entire village of Konoha, but he should tell the rest of his team-mates, and Tsunade at the very least. "Naruto, when were you exactly planning to tell us?" He questioned, not at all feeling bad when Naruto seemed to flinch.

"Sometime…I guess…" Naruto mumbled, now feeling bad that he didn't tell his team-mates right away. But what could he really do? He wasn't sure if they would just execute Kagome for being a fox, the animal that Konoha hated to the extreme. He looked to Kakashi desperately. "You can't tell anyone yet…!" He almost yelled, not knowing how the rest of his team would react to Kagome.

Kakashi-sensei reacted in his typical way, but how would Sakura-chan react? Sai? Even Yamato-taichou? _'It's too bad Sasuke is not here…I wonder how he would even react to Kagome…?' _He thought rather wistfully, he actually had no idea how the Uchiha would react to one such as Kagome.

Kakashi nodded slowly, promising not to tell anyone just yet. "Just remember, Naruto, you have to tell Tsuande-sama at the least very soon…" Kakashi warned, before standing up fully. "Get ready…your training will continue for today…" He said, completely ignoring Kagome. He wasn't really sure on how to even communicate with her in the first place, or what to even say to her. She was a fox, what could she really understand?

Naruto nodded, and watched as Kakashi vanished within a puff of smoke. He sighed; this is not what he had wanted at all. He had planned to tell his team sometime, just not so soon. At least Kakashi-sensei had promised not to tell anyone, at least for now.

"Wow…was that your teacher? He was strong…for a human…" Kagome suddenly spoke up, catching Naruto off guard.

He raised a brow, what exactly was she implying with that statement? That she was stronger than Kakashi-sensei because he was only a human? He shook his head, and sighed. He had to get ready for yet another harsh training session. "I'm going to take a shower…" He mumbled, and Kagome nodded. She knew that a 'shower' was some sort of bathing, and sat down on his low bed to wait.

She played with her fluffy tail for the whole ten minutes that her master was in the shower, wagging her tail when he came back into his room, dressed in his usual clothes. "Naruto-sama, can I come with you again?" She asked, a large grin on her face. Her face lit up as Naruto slowly nodded, leaping up to him and knocking him to the ground. "Do I have to change into a fox again…?" She questioned, hoping that Naruto-sama would say 'no', she wanted to talk to his friends face to face.

Naruto hesitated, not knowing what to say. Kakashi-sensei had already seen her, should he reveal her to the rest of his team? His eyes hardened, and the answer locked in his head. Sakura-chan and Sai had only seen Kagome's fox form once, he was sure that they weren't ready for this just yet. He shook his head, inwardly flinching as Kagome's face fell. "Sorry, but I don't think that they are ready yet…" He explained, still feeling a bit bad.

He felt a bit better when Kagome's grin came back into full force, seemingly understanding. "Whatever Naruto-sama says…!" She said, her tail wagging furiously as she looked at him adoringly.

Naruto chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his blond head. He was still a bit uncomfortable with her calling him 'sama' all the time. No one had ever respected him that much. He looked at her adoring face, and his own face turned a light red as the Kyuubi's forced daydream came back into his mind at full force. She said she was in heat, but now wasn't really showing any signs of it. Maybe she was just ignoring it, or something? "Are you really in…heat?" He asked, very hesitant on the subject. It was a very embarrassing thing to talk about, especially to one who didn't even know about human behaviour towards that particular subject.

Kagome tilted her head at the question, very curious on what he was getting at. "Hai…Naruto-sama…" She confirmed, blinking at his uncomfortable expression.

Naruto did gulp, his face going even more red. He really didn't know what to do for her, he actually had no idea animals acted when they were in heat. He wondered vaguely if she even knew what that meant. He voiced his thought out loud. "Do you…know what that means…?"

Kagome blinked, her large ears lightly twitching at his question. "Yes…Inari-sama explained it to me…" She answered, now getting slightly impatient. She already loved Naruto-sama a lot, but she wanted to see his human friends again. She really liked that 'Sai' human, he liked to pet her a lot.

Naruto sighed in relief, now knowing that he didn't have to explain it to her. He blinked as a thought hit him. "It's not going to bother you, is it?" He asked, concerned. He vaguely knew that when female animals went into heat, it could be painful for them.

Kagome's tail wagged, happy that Naruto-sama cared for her already. "No…Inari-sama said I'm in heat only because time goes faster in the human realm, and it accelerated my body's age. It won't bother me that much because I am so young…and it's my first time getting it…" She explained, happy to relieve Naruto-sama's worries. She didn't want him concerned over such a small thing. She knew that stress could damage a human's mind.

"Oh…" Naruto sighed, very relieved that his answers were all answered to his liking. His blue eyes snapped open, and he stood up from his bed quickly. "My training…" He mumbled, already knowing that he was very late. Kakashi-sensei had already come to his apartment, there was no doubt that he and Yamato-taichou would be impatient by now. He turned back to Kagome. 'Let's go." He said, and 

watched her nod excitedly, the puff of smoke quickly covering her form and disappearing to reveal her small black fox form.

He grinned, noticing her cuteness in her fox form. He had no idea how someone could actually hate an animal such a fox, merely because a demonic fox had annihilated half the village fifteen years prior? "They need to move on…" He mumbled out loud, picking up Kagome as she tilted her head at the question. He carefully put her back into his large pouch, and quickly jumped out his window.

He was late enough as it was.

A small golden canine-like figure stumbled through the tall green grass, sniffing at the ground furiously. Its small tail wagged as it caught the scent of its intended target that it was searching for. It yipped excitedly at itself for a few minutes, before following the trail of the scent.

He was sent here by his master, Inari-sama, to watch the Kami's favourite spirit fox. She had to be watched because she was a rare black kitsune. Most of Inari-sama's servants were either golden, silver, or white foxes. Only black foxes were created every thousand years, and by luck entirely.

He was a gold kitsune himself. _'Why would Inari-sama sent me to the human world…?' _He wondered to himself, as he followed the trail of Kagome's scent. He was less than one hundred years old, and had only one tail. He did not have a human form yet. _'But Inari-sama said he would give me one once I find Kagome…' _He thought excitedly, he couldn't wait to see what he looked like in his human form. _'Inari-sama said it would be just as old as Kagome's human body…' _His tail wagged at the thought, he and Kagome have been friends for a long time. He couldn't wait to see her again, though it was only a few weeks since he saw her last. But since time went so slowly in the Realm of Kami, it felt a lot longer.

'_Don't worry, Kagome, I'll find you soon…and then we can play together again!' _He thought determined; they usually played together by practising their Youjutsu and Fox Magic with each other.

His tail wagged, and his golden-red fur gleamed in the warm sunlight. He disappeared within the tall green grass once again.

Kagome licked Sai on his face, her tail wagging. She really did like this particular human, almost as she liked Naruto-sama. He was very nice, and he gave nice long stokes that scratched all her itches that she could not reach herself in her fox form. She purred loudly, and looked around the park that they were in.

The two humans, Sai and Sakura, as she recalled Naruto-sama calling them, had brought her back to the pretty park that they had visited before. She loved the scent of this place, it didn't have the stench of the all the other humans and it reminded her of her home. Her tail stopped wagging at the thought.

While she enjoyed herself immensely in the human world and being the servant of Naruto-sama, she did still miss Inari-sama, and her fellow spirit foxes. She had a few friends that were still kits as she was, but she did have one closest friend.

'_I wonder how Shippou-chan is doing?' _Kagome thought, laying her head in Sai's lap. Shippou was created around the same time that she was, so they were almost like litter-mates. They always liked to improve their Kitsune Bi and their Youjutsu together. It was mandatory for foxes to perfect their Fox Fire before they were granted a human form by Inari-sama. Though, she was an exception, being summoned to the human world to serve Naruto-sama.

Her ears perked up, and she watched as Naruto stumbled into the clearing, looking tired but better then what he looked like the day before. Kagome scrambled out of Sai's lap and trotted over to Naruto quickly, yipping and wagging her tail excitedly. The training session didn't take as long as yesterday, obviously Naruto had perfected whatever he was doing.

He smiled slightly and caught Kagome as she leapt up into his arms. He glanced at his other two team-mates. "Sakura-chan, Sai…" He said, grinning at his team.

Sakura smiled at Naruto, glad to see him from his training session so soon. It was obvious that he had perfected his new Rasengan. "Naruto…I'll treat you to some ramen!" She said, knowing that Naruto would accept. He deserved it, especially after all the hard work he was doing so he could bring back Sasuke. Her emerald eyes pained slightly at the thought of her love interest, already knowing that he would never hold any interest for her in that way. He was based solely on his goal to kill Uchiha Itachi, she had no idea what he planned to do after, if he achieved his goal that is. _'Maybe he'll come back to Konoha…?' _Sakura thought hopefully, clenching her fingers at the thought. She had remembered him saying that he also wanted to revive the Uchiha clan, so there was a high possibility of Sasuke coming back to Konoha after his revenge.

Naruto looked up excitedly, he hadn't had ramen for a few days, and he wasn't about to object to someone else paying. "Let's go!" He shouted, racing off to the ramen stand, not even bothering to wait for Sakura and Sai.

Sakura sighed, already knowing that her offer was a mistake. He would no doubt clean her wallet dry, with all the ramen that Naruto could actually eat. She knew that his record was around ten bowls, and probably wanted to beat that. She ran her hand through her hair, and started off after Naruto.

Sai only stared, and began to walk after them. He had actually never had ramen before, and was slightly curious on how it tasted, especially after seeing Naruto's reaction to the noodles.

Naruto ran through the village, forgetting to even hide Kagome from the villagers view. He didn't even notice as they glared at the fox in his arms, all of them harbouring violent thoughts. They sneered as he passed them by, it wasn't surprising to them for the Jinchuuriki to find some comfort of the animal that was the same kind of the one sealed into him. They just didn't know why some Konoha-nin hadn't killed the kitsune yet. It, and all the other foxes, simply didn't deserve to live.

Kagome flattened her large furry ears, easily scenting the resentment of the numerous humans towards herself. She had no idea why these humans hated foxes so much, Naruto-sama had never told her. She broke out of her thought as Naruto stopped in front of a yummy smelling stand. Her tail wagged, she hadn't eaten since she had been summoned to the human world. She didn't really need to eat, food wasn't a necessity to spirit foxes, they could live off of the energy that Inari-sama provided them, or the energy that they drained from humans. But eating was another way of getting energy, and some foods just tasted so good. She perked up as the smell hit her nose, it smelled really good.

She glanced up from Naruto's lap as he sat on a stool; she hoped that Naruto-sama would let her eat some of the good smelling food.

Naruto smiled at the owner, and ordered his favourite flavour of ramen. He grinned as Sakura and Sai finally caught up with him, sitting on the stools beside him. He couldn't believe that Sakura-chan actually offered to pay for him, but he wasn't arguing.

He grinned widely as the steaming bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. He broke his chopsticks apart.

"Itadakimasu!"

Naruto sighed contently as he fell into his bed, feeling nice and full. He had beaten his previous record, and just managed to shovel in eleven bowls. He glanced over to his pillow as Kagome licked her chops, obviously content as well. He had managed to secretly feed her a bowl; she had liked it much, almost as much as he did. He grinned widely; she obviously had a good choice in food.

He closed his eyes as a sudden puff of smoke appeared, and Kagome's human form appeared from the smoke. He smiled lightly as she grinned at him. "What was that, Naruto-sama? It was so good!" Kagome asked, wondering what kind of food could taste so great. She had only ever tasted meat before.

"That was ramen…" Naruto vaguely explained, how didn't really know how to explain his favourite food. He was glad as Kagome only nodded, obviously content with his lame explanation.

Naruto put his hands behind his blond head, closing his eyes. He moved as Kagome shifted slightly, and opened one blue eye as the spirit fox shoved something into his face. His other eye opened in surprise at his precious possession. "Who is that, Naruto-sama?" Kagome questioned, pointing a clawed hand to a certain dark-haired boy.

Naruto only stared at the picture, his eyes slightly dimming at the thought of his closest friend. "Oh…that is Uchiha Sasuke…" Naruto said vaguely, the feeling of betrayal bubbling up into his chest.

Kagome tilted her head, her ears twitching curiously. "Uchiha…Sasuke? Is he your…litter-mate?" Kagome asked slowly, easily sensing Naruto-sama's discomfort.

Naruto furrowed his brows, before getting her question. "No…he isn't my brother, but he is my closest…friend…" He answered, rolling onto his side. Kagome looked at him, concerned at the obvious negative feelings that Naruto-sama was experiencing. His energy was what sustained her, at least in the human world. She could feed off his happiness, but not off of his more despairing feelings.

Both of them tensed, hearing a sharp scratching at the window. Naruto leapt up, grabbing a kunai from his night-stand desk. He pointed the blade towards the window, and shoved the curtains away.

He was shocked at the sight, and was even more shocked as Kagome said something.

There was a small golden-red fox sitting outside of his window, balancing on the ledge. His blue eyes widened as Kagome leapt to the window. His mouth dropped open at her next word.

"Shippou-chan!?"


End file.
